The chronicals of within temptation
by chaabi
Summary: A seris of songfics based around the within temptation songs. starts off rather depressing and will end that way but with a touch of happiness. DracoHarry to begin with
1. Final destination

**_Heya y'all chaabi here. i slightly rewrote this as I'm now planning to carry this on now as a series of fanfics._**

**_Disclaimer: I the fabulous writer of this am not the fabulous writer of Harry Potter and hold no rights to the books or any of the ideas in them._**

He shouldn't have been here. Well if it wasn't for his mother he wouldn't be.

But she just had to go and save him, didn't she?

**I escaped my final moment**

**But it's turning back at me**

For what though? What had he, Harry James Potter actually achieved in his life?

**On every corner I can feel it waiting**

**Just a moment, no awareness**

**I could easily slip away**

**And then I'll be gone forever**

Sure there was the whole saving the world numerous times from Voldemort but other than that

**I'm searching**

**I'm fighting for a way to get through**

**To turn it away**

And yes he eventually killed him, but not before a lot of people from both side had been killed, but what did it actually achieve?

It's waiting, always trying

I feel the hand of fate, they're suffocating

All it did was make a_ lot _of death eaters _very_ angry, especially Lucius Malfoy which was fun as he was the father of the guy he loved

**Tell me what's the reason**

**Is it all inside my head**

**Can't take it no more!**

Regular attempts on his life were made at least weekly if not more often; the last one was only a few hours ago, fresh in his mind. How they kept getting into Malfoy manor was a mystery and how they manage to avoid Draco seeing thrm

**All around me I see danger**

**And it's closing in on me**

**Every second I can hear it breathing**

**And I can't stand the fear inside me**

Life would be a hell of a lot easier if they just left him alone. Leave him to be miserable

**Cause it's leading me astray**

**And it will be my ending**

Everyone else just assumed that the danger was over. Voldemort was gone why shouldn't they? But meanwhile he was just left to face the danger on his own.

**I'm searching**

**I'm fighting for a way to get through**

**To turn it away**

They were all just happy being content with their own families not realising the danger to him was as bad if not worse than before.

**It's waiting, always trying**

**I feel the hands of fate they're suffocating**

They could get on with their own lives now. He wouldn't bother them. Draco was getting fed up he could see it. It wouldn't be too long and he would want to leave him behind like the others had done.

**Tell me what's the reason**

**Is it all inside my head**

**Can't take it no more!**

He wouldn't be around anymore to bother them.


	2. Forgiven

"Honey I'm home" Draco shouted into the vast silence that was Malfoy manor. His words had an air of forced cheeriness about them, which was understandable really with the way Harry had been acting lately. He shook his head as once again Draco was answered by nothing. It hadn't always been like this. A few mouths ago it was all sweetness and happiness enjoying their love and the fall of Voldemort a few years previously. But then came the moment it all changed.

Exactly what had trigged it no-one could tell, but one morning when they woke up it was as if a part of Harry had died, and the rest of him wanted to follow. Draco had stuck by him of course, for he believed that he could bring the old Harry back some how, either magically or physically. What you didn't know was that the damage had been many years earlier when Harry went through a Period of time when he believed no one loved him, and he was right.

**Couldn't save you from the start**

**Love you so it hurts my soul**

Draco had to try again, he just had to. He wanted the man who he fell in love with back. He missed the fun, the jokes, the strange arguments they had but most of all he missed the love Harry offered.

"Harry where are you?" Draco always got and answer to this, as last time he didn't he went berserk at Harry after tearing the manor apart looking for him, but still silence. Draco's heart missed a beat.

**Forgive me for trying again**

**Your silence makes me hold my breath**

Harry had been in a worse mood than normal today. He had been crying as Draco left him in his chair in the library. As he was leaving Harry has jumped up, ran to Draco and kissed him. Their first kiss in weeks, whilst muttering.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Draco had just took this as another reason to carry on searching but now it dawned on him.

"HARRY!!!" Draco cried loudly. He dropped his bag that he had brought in and began to run as fast as he could to the library .

"No, no. no" He kept telling himself. Damn the library for being so far away. He kicked open the door and saw…

**Time has passed you by**

"No! Harry!" His tears began to fall thick and fast as he fell to the ground beside where Harry lay. He wrapped his hands around Harry and cradled him where he lay.

"Harry, wake up, please wake up, don't leave me" But Harry lay still, Draco couldn't even hear his breathing.

**Oh, for so long I tried to shield you from the world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on you own**

**Here I am left in silence**

Draco heard a distant noise and searched for a sign that it had come from Harry, but none came. Suddenly Draco remembered some muggle first aid Harry taught him years ago before the final battle. Your pulse rate was connected to your heart or something. He never had been good at these sorts of things, but it was still a chance. He urgently grabbed Harry's wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. There was none. Draco put his hand to Harry's chest and felt for a heart beat. There was none. He couldn't even feel the rising of his chest. Harry was gone. Draco recoiled from Harry's body and lent against one of the chairs, hugging his knees and started violently shouting through his tears.

"Why Harry why? Was it that bad that you had to leave me?"

**You gave up the fight**

**You left me behind**

**All that's done forgiven**

**You'll always be mine**

**I know deep inside**

**All that's done forgiven**

"Draco?" His heart soared as he heard the voice, but very quickly he realised it was a woman's voice and from the door way. He turned around and saw the face of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" He said weakly as he stood up.

"What happened?" She said in disbelief as she stared down at Harry "He's not, he can't be. Harry!" Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms and together they wept.

**Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face**

It seemed like along time ago when that day happened to Draco, but it was actually just a week ago. It was the day of the funeral and Draco had ordered the most expensive that he could, only the best for his Harry. His Harry that was here no more. It was taking place on the front gardens of Malfoy Manor, Harry's favourite place to go. The minister was presiding over the proceedings. Speaking words that were just mumblings to Draco. The grounds were packed. It seemed almost as if the whole Wizarding community had turned out, which was more than likely considering all he had done for them. But to what cost?

**I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away**

And now Harry had paid the price for it all.

**For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence**

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven 

The song playing as he was entombed in his tomb hidden from sight forever was so beautiful.

**I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?   
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?**

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven


End file.
